Halo 2
Halo 2 is a first person shooter game developed by Bungie for the Halo franchise. It serves as the second game in the main series, and the second installment of the original trilogy. The game is set in the Human-Covenant War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Chief - Defend the orbital station from Covenant assaults, then land on Earth and defend the trench lines in the nature preserve. * M2 - Chief - Help Marines fight past Covenant defenses in the jungles, then keep fighting in fierce battles in the outskirts. * M3 - Chief - Defend lines, then keep fighting through the streets to assault the bridge and the nature preserve to eliminate the Scarab. * M4 - Arbiter - Fend off ambushes from Insurrectionist forces and defend positions. * M5 - Arbiter - Assault the Insurrectionist base at the old Forerunner facility. * M6 - Chief - Fight to eliminate camps, positions, defenses, nests, lines and infantry in the jungles, then keep fighting to defend lines and positions in the deserts. * M7 - Chief - Assault and defend the villages, then strike the enemy supply base. * M8 - Arbiter - Strike the Insurrectionist and Separatist camps and positions. * M9 '-' Arbiter - Assault the Insurrectionist and Separatist base and kill their leader. * M10 - Chief - Fight in fierce battles in the jungles and ruins of the second Halo, then keep fighting past Covenant forces and defenses to help Marines defending lines from Covenant waves. * M11 - Chief - Defend positions in the jungles, then keep fighting past the ruins to assault the Covenant base and kill the Hierarch Regret. * M12 - Arbiter - Strike the Separatist forces on the second Halo, then lower the shield and hold positions from Separatist attacks. * M13 - Arbiter - Fight past Separatist defenses to assault the library and retrieve the index. * M14 - Chief - Help Marines assault the Covenant capital High Charity and battle past Covenant forces in the city to find Hierarch Truth. * M15 - Arbiter - Assist Sangheili troops in fighting past Jiralhanae forces and positions, then assault the Jiralhanae base. * M16 - Chief - Rescue the Sangheili and then help hold positions, then lead the Marines and Sangheili in fighting through the city of High Charity to board Truth's capital ship. * M17 - Arbiter - Fight past Jiralhanae forces on the grounds near the keep, then help the Marines assault the keep and stop Tartarus from activating the second Halo. Characters * Arbiter Thel 'Vadam * Master Chief John Smith * Cortana * Hierarch Truth * Tartarus * Avery Johnson * R'tisi 'Vidumee * Miranda Keyes * 343 Guilty Spark * Hierarch Mercy * Hierarch Regret * Gravemind * Sesa Refumee Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Covenant Empire * Insurrectionists * Forerunner Constructs * Covenant Separatists Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either a Spartan or Sangheili Elite character that they get to design themselves, customizing color, helmets and armor. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two color coded teams (Red vs Blue) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Ascension * Beaver Creek * Colossus * Foundation * Ivory Tower * Lockout * Midship * Burial Mounds * Coagulation * Headlong * Waterworks * Zanibar Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Forerunner * Sentinel Beam Insurrectionists * AK-74m * AKS-74u * PKM * Dragunov SVD * Machete Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * GA-LT1 Longsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games